reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Arthur Morgan
RE: "Events of Red Dead Redemption II" Though I understand the article is rather stubby for how important it is to the game, is it really necessary to include the bit on John's epilogue in this section of Arthur's article? I think it would be best if that bit were trimmed and for the "Background" section to end with Arthur's death and burial. Chonch (talk) 11:21, October 30, 2018 (UTC) :Yeh, I dont like the inclusion of John's entire story in Arthur's page. Just mentioning that John avenged Arthur's death years later is fine. -- User:Raziel Reaper (Talk To Me • ) 11:54, October 30, 2018 (UTC) 'Welsh descent?' The article is saying Arthur is of Welsh descent, yet this isn't mentioned once in the game. I've removed this for now until a source is supplied. If the argument is because of his surname, that's a poor one. My surname is Morgan and i'm Irish. Its quite a common surname here too. Marston is an English surname, yet John Marston has referenced Scottish ancestry, not English. That's why we shouldn't make assumptions from surnames. ScubaSteve254 (talk) 04:03, November 3, 2018 (UTC) Arthur Morgan's nationality Arthur Morgan's Welsh/American nationality origins.C ymruambyth1 (talk) 17:26, November 18, 2018 (UTC) Sorry buddy but nowhere does the VA state he's of Welsh descent. You're saying he's Welsh American in the chat there hoping he'd agree with you but he neither confirms nor denies this and actually remains pretty vague in just saying "British Isles". If I sent him a message saying "An Irish-American playing an American of English/Irish/Scottish descent", he'd probably respond with exactly what he sent you. Plus he probably wouldn't know anyway. One of the developers who created Arthur Morgan would know his background (see how he mentions the Howser brothers, they'd know). Since its not actually mentioned in the game, if you can get a developer to confirm it, i'm more than happy to leave the article as saying Welsh descent. I'm not against this, if anything, I hope its confirmed he is. But in a wiki, we can't put anything in an article that's not backed up. A very vague twitter chat doesn't count. A simple quote saying "Arthur Morgan is of Welsh descent" is all we need but unfortunately no such quote exists so I have to revert this again. ScubaSteve254 (talk) 23:56, November 20, 2018 (UTC) It's a Coyote, not a Wolf The animal in Arthur's dreams during a low-honor playthrough is not a wolf as is popularly believed, but a coyote. You can tell by its overall size, the shape of the tail and the shape of the ears. Wveth (talk) 06:21, January 22, 2019 (UTC) Copper being listed as ' Family ' Anyone find this wierd? The gang were more family to him than a dog he had for an ammount of time we cant eve be sure of, yet they are not listed. This happens on alot of fandoms, for example, ex girl friends mentioned like once or twice get listed as FAMILY, on the walking dead fandom Shane Walsh has a lady named Sheila listed as family and all he ever said about her was that he banged her in school, he mentioned this once in one episode yet Sheila ended up listed as FAMILY ( do any of you guys or girls consider people you banged once as family? ) Family should be just that, family.